


Coffee and Books for a Kiss

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [60]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, First Date, First Kiss, If a boy did this for me I’d want to marry him, M/M, Pre-Law!Michael, Pre-med!Adam, Wingman!Lucifer, background samifer, shy!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Michael summons the courage to ask Adam out, which yields an unexpected result.





	Coffee and Books for a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the First Kiss Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 3

Michael cast a furtive glance across the library at Adam before returning his gaze to his computer before his younger brother noticed. Unfortunately, Lucifer  _ did  _ catch him and Michael received a sharp elbow to his ribs for his troubles. 

“Ow!” 

“How are we supposed to do this powerpoint for Shurely,” Lucifer hissed, “If you’re daydreaming about dick?” 

Michael rolled his eyes and sighed. “Shut up,” he said. 

“When are you going to man up and ask him out?” Lucifer asked as he moved an image on the powerpoint. “I mean, the pining is getting old. 

“Because not everyone can have the audacity to go up to cute boys and say ‘let’s fuck like rabbits’,” Michael said, typing up some bullet points. “Much less be  _ successful _ with that.” 

Lucifer grinned. “It’s called ‘confidence’, Mikey,” he said. 

“Arrogance,” Michael said. He looked over to where Adam was chatting with Raphael and Billie, surrounded by medical texts. “The word you’re looking for is ‘arrogance’.” 

“Come on,” Lucifer laughed. “Ask him out for coffee and a trip to Barnes and Noble.” 

Michael pulled a thoughtful face. “Huh. That sounds cute, actually.” He looked at his brother and squinted. “How did you come up with that?” he asked. 

Lucifer flushed. “I do it for Sam,” he admitted. “Once a month.” 

“D’aww,” Michael cooed, snickering as Lucifer punched his shoulder. “Okay, I’ll ask him.” He got up and walked over to the table full of pre-med students and cleared his throat. “Hey Adam?” 

Adam poked his head up and smiled. “Yeah, Michael?” 

“Do-” the words caught in his throat and he cleared it before continuing. “Do you want to get coffee Saturday afternoon?” 

Adam’s face lit up. “Sure!” he said. “Meet you at Starbucks at one?” 

“Perfect,” Michael said. He walked back over to Lucifer, who rewarded him with a pat on the back.

“Can we get done with this powerpoint now, since you’ve confronted your source of pining?” his brother asked. 

Michael laughed softly and nodded. “Yes, let’s get this done.”

 

Michael was skeptical at first when Lucifer insisted that he wears his black leather jacket with his usual button down and slacks, but he did have to admit that it kept the chill out better than his usual blazer as he walked to the Starbucks with a pep in his step. He just hoped and prayed that Adam wouldn’t stand him up. 

Those fears were soon to be proven unfounded as he walked into the coffee shop and spied Adam at a table close to the front, wearing his usual flannel and jeans. 

“Hey,” Michael said as he approached. 

“Hey,” Adam replied brightly. “Ready to order?” 

“Sure, that sounds great,” Michael said with a smile. 

They went up in line together, chatting about their prospective studies. Michael insisted on paying for Adam’s coffee, which no doubt amused their barista, but all Michael had to do was slide his credit card into the chip reader and smirked at Adam. “My treat,” he said. Adam sighed and nodded. 

When they acquired their coffee, they located a table and chatted for a few hours, inching closer and closer together. And the more time that they spent there, laughing and talking while also purchasing more coffee, the happier Michael felt. He was pleased that it was going so well. 

“Hey,” he said after a time, “Do you want to go to Barnes and Noble?” 

Adam nodded, smiling so bright that Michael’s heart melted like a chocolate bar in the sun for too long. “That sounds awesome,” he said. “Let’s go.” 

They opted to walk to the bookstore, holding hands and sipping coffees while they went along. They arrived quickly and they immediately split up to look for a good book to read. Michael selected the latest Stephen King novel, while Adam chose  _ American Gods. _ They found a couch for them to curl up on and read their finds together for a couple of hours with their coffees. 

Michael understood why Lucifer suggested this date to him. It was calming, relaxing, and low stress about making small talk, which he abhorred. Occasionally, one of them would share a funny passage or a passage that would make you think. There might be some quiet conversation, but there was no pressure for it and on the whole, they were silent save for turning the pages in their books. During this time, Adam opted to rest his head on Michael’s thigh to read, and the latter relished in the close contact between them. 

When they had read their fill and were ready to go, they purchased their books- with Adam being the one to sneak his credit card in to pay for the books, much to Michael’s mock offense- before walking back to campus, holding hands and chatting about their finds. 

“So, I had a really good time today,” Adam said as they approached the dorm that he lived in. 

“I did too,” Michael said. “Can we do something like this again?” 

Adam grinned and nodded. “Do you want to do dinner on Friday?” he said. “My treat.” 

Michael chuckled and beamed as they came to a stop outside the dorm. “Sounds great. Does eight work for you?” 

“Yes,” Adam said. He paused before looking at Michael shyly. “Can… Can I kiss you?”

Michael’s heart pounded in his chest and he nodded dumbly before remembering that he had vocal cords. “Yes.” 

Adam leaned in and Michael cupped his cheek as their lips met. He could still taste Adam’s coffee from earlier on the warm and slightly chapped lips, but it was perfect, so perfect, that he didn’t want the moment to end. He didn’t want to stop kissing Adam. 

Adam broke the kiss before it went further and became tonsil hockey, his eyes sparkling as he withdrew. 

“Whoa,” Michael whispered, licking his lips. 

Adam chuckled. “I’d like to do that again,” he said. 

“Yeah,” Michael agreed. 

“Not now, I’ve got studying for micro,” Adam said. He pressed his lips to Michael’s again. “I’ll see you in chem on Monday,” he said. 

“Yeah, definitely,” Michael said, nodding. 

Adam smiled and turned before heading up the stairs to his dorm, leaving Michael standing there almost shell shocked. 

He couldn’t believe that his first kiss was Adam Milligan. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
